


kuingin kau menemaniku

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: #Drabble10Day Project [6]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst gagal, Angst(?), DLDR, Drabble, Family, Fang-centric, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person, Typo(s), alternative universe, gajeness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble 6] “Padahal aku hanya ingin ditemani kakak di malam Tahun Baru ini.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kuingin kau menemaniku

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> kuingin kau menemaniku © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Prompt dari [lumutness](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2556247/lumutness): Keluarga — No Pairing — Andai Abang Ganteng itu memang punya hubungan darah dengan Fang. Fang curiga karena sikap kakak(?)nya jadi aneh belakangan ini.

“Aku akan pergi kerja sekarang, kemungkinan besok pagi aku baru bisa pulang.”

Aku menunduk lesu, helaan napas terhembus. Jawaban ini bukan yang kumau. “Tapi kenapa, kak? Padahal _kan_ sekarang malam Tahun Baru …”

Sosok itu mendekatiku, mengacak pelan helaian rambutku. “Pekerjaan ini tidak bisa kutolak. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di malam Tahun Baru ini, Fang.”

Netraku menatap ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan sosok itu. Aku mulai merasa kedua mataku memanas, namun aku harus menahannya. Aku berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyum tipis, menatap sosok di depanku. “Ya. Hati-hati … dan Selamat Tahun Baru.”

“Ya. Selamat Tahun Baru.”

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas. Tubuhku tiba-tiba merasa lesu seketika, tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang. Netraku melirik ke jam dinding, mendapati sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Segera aku duduk di sofa panjang. Menyandarkan punggungku dan membiarkan kepalaku terdongak sehingga netraku menatap langit ruangan. Suasana di dalam sini begitu sunyi, berbeda di luar yang kini didominasi oleh berbagai macam bunyi petasan. Suara itu mengganggu telingaku hingga terasa sakit. Daripada membiarkan suara-suara itu menyakiti telingaku lebih baik aku pergi ke kamarku.

Setibanya di kamarku langsung kubanting pintu sekeras mungkin dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Sengaja kubiarkan lampu kamar tak dinyalakan, membiarkan cahaya rembulan menerangi kamarku. Jemariku meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku, mencari sesuatu.

Setelah kudapati langsung kubawa dalam dekapanku. Sebuah foto berukuran R4 dengan dibingkai ungu, di mana dalam foto itu terdapat potretku bersama dengan sosok itu—kakakku satu-satunya dalam keluargaku. Terlihat kami bergitu bahagia dalam potret itu. Sukses membuatku meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi tak daya ditampung.

Aku heran dengan sikap kakakku akhir-akhir ini, yang sering mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan denganku. Jujur saja, aku merasa rindu dengan kehangatan sosok seorang kakak, berhubung aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. A-atau jangan-jangan kakak tidak mengangapku sebagai keluarganya lagi?

Oh ayolah, Fang! Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu! Kau harus percaya dengan kakakmu itu!

Argh! Banyak pemikiran aneh yang mengganggu pikiranku. Kulepaskan kacamataku sebelum menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal, menyembunyikan wajah sedihku—walau tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Padahal di tahun ini, menjelang pergantian tahun, aku mempunyai harapan besar. Namun nampaknya harapan itu tak akan terwujud, yakni—

“Padahal aku hanya ingin ditemani kakak di malam Tahun Baru ini.”

Air mata mengalir tak tertahan, isak tangis berhasil lolos. Sementara di luar terlihat berbagai kembang api warna-warni telah menghiasi langit malam.


End file.
